1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot-operated starter or controller for a dental treatment apparatus possessing a patient's or dental chair and a plurality of treating instruments which are arranged in separate repositories, including actuating elements through the actuation of which there can be initiated or varied different functions of the applicable treatment location.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Heretofore, every dental treatment apparatus has been equipped with two foot-operated starters. In this instance, one of the foot-operated starters served for the adjustment of the dental chair, whereas the other foot-operated starter served for the control or the actuation of the treating instruments. Furthermore, there is provided the possibility of controlling the collective functions of the treatment location or place through the actuation of hand-operated or manual push-buttons. However, a manual operation of that type is presently not acceptable because of hygienic reasons.
Basically, it is possible to combine the actuating elements of the two foot-operated starters, which have been employed up to the present for each treatment location, into a single foot-operated starter. However, in general, this signifies a need for a relatively high constructive requirement, and moreover, at least the serviceability of that type of complicated foot-operated starter would be rendered more difficult.